La Cabaña
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: Candy despierta sola en una lujosa suite de un hotel, en una ciudad que apenas y conoce... Molesta por estar sola en un día especial, le llega una nota sin remitente citándola a un lugar desconocido ¿Acudirá a dicha cita? ¿Quién sera el misterioso remitente?... jejeje Fanfic creado para la GF2014... Ojo solo mayores de edad


**¡Hola chicas! No, no las he abandonado jejeje lo que pasa es que no tenia computadora y de mi celular no podía escribir nada... Pero si he leído sus lindos fics, aquí vengo con un fic goloso con el que participe en la GF2014... La verdad es mi primer fic goloso... tengan compasión de mi jajajajajaja, se aceptan sugerencias e ideas, de ante mano muchas gracias por leer.**

**Quiero darle un agradecimiento muy especial a mi amiga Friditas... Ella me dio todo su apoyo y porras para escribir este fic jejeje, muchas gracias amiga, sabes que eres mi modelo a seguir, algún día quiero escribir así de hermoso como lo haces tu.**

**Nota: **Este Fanfic es para mayores de 18 años, ya que contiene lenguaje sexual explicito, si no te gusta leer este tipo de escenas abstente de leerlo, y para las que si nos gusta leer fics eróticos, espero que sea de su completo agrado.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

**_LA CABAÑA_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Tengo mucho sueño, no quiero abrir mis ojos, quiero seguir durmiendo, la habitación aun huele a ti, tan solo recordar tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo me hacen desearte cada día mas, lentamente abro mi ojos y me doy cuenta que ya no estas junto a mí, ¿Dónde estás? Veo el reloj y es cerca de medio día ¡Por Dios! Dormí mucho, me levanto de la cama y recorro la habitación del hotel y solo encuentro una nota, pero… pero… que rayos ¿Por qué una nota?

_**Tengo que arreglar un asunto importante, por favor no te enojes hermosa, no sé a qué hora pueda regresar.**_

_**PD. Eres deliciosa **_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme sola? Y en este día tan importante… eres… eres… ¡Un tonto! No puedo creer que tengas un asunto más importante que estar conmigo… me prometiste que este viaje no habría ningún asunto importante que te alejara de mi_

Entro a la ducha aun enojada, el agua tibia me relaja un poco, siento como el agua recorre mi cuerpo y recuerdo que anoche tus manos hacían lo mismo, me hiciste vibrar de pasión, no sabes cuánto te necesito cada día más, pero aún estoy enojada contigo ¿Qué no te das cuenta que quiero pasar cada segundo contigo?

Salgo de la ducha enredada en una toalla, con mucho cuidado cepillo mis rizos rebeldes, esos rizos que tanto te excitan. Como hoy es un día especial me pondré el vestido que tanto te gusta, ese vestido que compraste solo para que lo usara contigo, este día pasare por alto que me hayas dejado sola, no quiero discutir, solo quiero amarte.

Después de devorar mi almuerzo-comida camino por toda la habitación, me asomo por la ventana del lujoso hotel y no llegas, las horas pasan y no sé nada de ti… ¡Estoy realmente molesta! Ya me aburrí de estar caminando por toda la habitación, no importa que sea una enorme suite, quiero que estés aquí… ¡Pero me las vas a pagar! Estoy molesta, mis pecas resaltan en mi cara roja de coraje, si estuvieras aquí conmigo me dirías que te encanta verme enojada y no te cansarías de corretearme por toda la habitación intentando besar mis pecas, pero… ¿Te habrá pasado algo?

_-No, no, Candy no pienses así, él está bien, solo está ocupado con su "asunto importante"_

Veo el reloj y son las seis de la tarde, en verdad me estas preocupando ¿Acaso te olvidaste de que día es hoy? No por favor, no me hagas pensar esas cosas, tú no eres así, escucho que llaman a la puerta... es un mensajero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué solo una rosa y una nota sin remitente?

_**Candy te espero en esta dirección, por favor quiero que te peines con tus coletas, quiero recordar esa hermosa pecosa de coletas que me robo el corazón, no faltes, te estaré esperando.**_

_-Pero ¿De quién es esta nota? ¿Por qué quiere que use mis coletas? Hace mucho tiempo que no me peino así, y, ¿Por qué rayos no trae remitente?_

La rosa roja es hermosa, pero tengo miedo, no se de quien se trata, pero mi curiosidad es muy grande ¿Acaso me estás jugando una broma? Porque ¿Quién más me mandaría una nota en una ciudad que apenas y conozco? doy un respiro de frustración, esperare un poco más a que llegues, si en una hora no llegas acudiré a esa dirección, solo espero que no sea una broma como en la que caí hace muchos años.

Me encuentro afuera del hotel esperando un carruaje para que me lleve a dicha dirección, tengo la esperanza de que estés ahí, por eso no me cambie de ropa, solo llevo un abrigo negro que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños. Por fin encuentro un carruaje, el conductor me dice que es un poco lejos esa dirección, llego al lugar y está muy oscuro, solo veo una pequeña cabaña, siento una briza muy fresca que entra al interior del carruaje y toca mi piel, escucho olas, es… es… ¡Una cabaña en la playa! Bajo del carruaje y le pido al conductor que me espere, que no se vaya aun... Camino a la puerta de la cabaña y esta una nota.

_**Candy, te espero en la playa, ponte cómoda por favor.**_

¡Esto es una locura! Le pido al conductor que espere diez minutos, si en ese tiempo no salgo se puede ir, me ve un poco raro por mis palabras pero al final me dice que esperara. Entro a la cabaña, las piernas me tiemblan, mi respiración es cada vez más agitada, mi corazón late muy rápido.

La cabaña es muy hermosa, hay una chimenea encendía, muchas rosas por doquier y ese perfume… ¡Sí, eres tú! Respiro más tranquila, reconocería ese perfume en cualquier lugar del mundo, pido al conductor que se vaya. Me quito el abrigo y solo quedo en ese hermoso vestido sexy que me regalaste, ¡Estoy nerviosa! Parezco una chiquilla que camina directo a la cama para hacer el amor por primera vez, toda esta sensación ya la viví y aun así me sigues poniendo muy nerviosa.

Llego a un hermoso pasillo lleno de pétalos de rosa y velas encendidas por todo el camino, escucho las olas, la noche es tan agradable, todo es tan hermoso, tan romántico, pero no te veo por ningún lado ¿Dónde estás?... ¡Por Dios! Todo es tan maravilloso, parece un paraíso; una hermosa cama con sábanas blancas, antorchas alrededor de una pequeña mesa... Lentamente me quito los zapatos y camino descalza, la arena es tan cálida, llego a la pequeña mesa donde hay una botella de champagne y fresas con chocolate.

La noche es estupenda, hay luna llena, camino un poco hacia la playa y las olas tocan mis pies, siento cosquillas por la arena que revolotea sobre mis pies descalzos, cierro los ojos y suspiro, todo es romántico… Es casi perfecto ¿Por qué casi perfecto? Porque aún no estás conmigo, te necesito a ti para que esta maravillosa noche sea inolvidable, necesito de tu amor, necesito tus manos recorriendo mi piel, necesito tus labios invadiendo mi boca, necesito sentirte y que me digas que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti.

Permanezco con los ojos cerrados y siento como una mano recorre mi cintura ¡Eres tú! Es tu perfume que se impregna en todos mis sentidos, tus fuertes brazos me toman por completo y me pegan aún más a tu cuerpo, siento tu respiración como la mía propia, con tu lengua recorres el lóbulo de mi oreja y tus manos recorren mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis piernas, lentamente introduces una mano y acaricias cada centímetro de mi piel, besas mi cuello recorriéndole poco a poco, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido de placer... Mi respiración se acelera, siento como tu mano llega a mis bragas de encaje y las acaricias suavemente, comienzas a jugar y la haces a un lado, mientras tus besos me llevan a una exquisita tortura.

_-Estas... tan… húmeda… ¡Eres deliciosa mi amor! Te deseo tanto Candy, me excita tanto verte con ese vestido_

Tus palabras me excitan aún más, abro mis ojos y comienzas a besarme nuevamente, es un beso lleno de pasión, tu lengua invade mi boca desesperadamente, con tu otra mano tomas mi pecho acariciándolo suavemente con movimientos circulares, se me escapa otro gemido de placer, tu mano sigue jugueteando con mi intimidad que ya está lista para ti, con tu dedo índice recorres cada parte y llegas a ese punto tan sensible, comienzas a masajearlo en círculos lentos y suaves, mientras con tus besos ahogas mis gemidos ¡Estas torturándome! Me estas llevando al paraíso. Siento mis piernas temblar de placer, introduces la mano completa en mis bragas y comienzas a bajarlas, te ayudas con la otra mano para seguir bajándolas... Pero es tanta tu desesperación que las rompes por completo, las dejas caer en las olas y sigues con tu juego acariciando mi intimidad con movimientos circulares cada vez más rápidos, sabes que me está gustando y sonríes al ver mi cara de placer, tu lengua regresa a mi oreja y comienzas a jugar de nuevo con ella. Cierro los ojos al sentir cada caricia tuya, siento una oleada de placer recorrer mi vientre y haces que tenga un delicioso orgasmo… Gimiendo y estremeciéndome de placer veo tu rostro ¿Por qué sonríes así? Debería estar molesta contigo por haberme dejado sola, pero eso no importa, solo quiero sentirte en mí.

_-Ya no me tortures más por favor ¡Necesito de ti!_

Tomas mi mano y caminamos juntos hasta la pequeña mesa, abres la botella de champagne y sirves dos copas, te veo directo a los labios, esos labios carnosos y suaves que me han recorrido por completo muchas veces y aun así sigo deseándolo como si fuera la primera vez, te das cuenta que te observo y me sonríes... tus hermosos ojos azules se posan sobre mí cuerpo con un brillo de deseo, el mismo deseo que siento por ti, me das una copa de champagne y me pides brindar.

_-Brindo por nosotros, por nuestro amor y que siempre haya en nuestras vidas muchos días como hoy, te amo_

_-Sí, muchos días como hoy mi amor, por nuestro amor, te amo_

Colocas la copa de cristal en la mesa y me quitas la mía, tomas una fresa y la llenas de chocolate llevándola a mi boca ¡Es exquisito! Siento el chocolate en mi boca tan dulce como tus besos, nuestras miradas de funden en una sola. Lentamente te acercas a mí y muerdes un poco de la fresa que sigue en mi boca, comienzas a besarme… Es un beso delicioso que sabe a champagne, fresa y chocolate. Es el beso más delicioso que me has dado, llevo mis manos a tu pecho y comienzo a acariciarlo hasta llegar a tu cabello el cual comienzo a acariciar muy suavemente entrelazándolo en mis dedos, haces cada vez más demandante nuestro beso, más intenso, más apasionado… Bajo mis manos hasta tu camisa y comienzo a desabotonarla, termino el beso y comienzo a recorrer tu cuello con mi lengua que juguetea al tocar cada parte de tu piel, cierras los ojos y sonríes, sé que tienes cosquillas pero no quieres que pare, sigo recorriendo y mordisqueando un poco tu pecho, te he quitado la camisa por completo.

Siento como tus fuertes brazos me elevan como si fuera una pluma, sé que deseas lo mismo que yo, cruzo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y con mi boca comienzo de nuevo a besar tu pecho, me dedicas una sonrisa torcida, sabes muy bien que tu sonrisa me derrite. Llegamos a la cama y me depositas lentamente; las sábanas blancas están llenas de pétalos de rosa, hay velas encendidas alrededor, un olor exquisito… Pero me gusta más el olor de tu piel, comienzas a bajarme el vestido lentamente, tus labios recorren mi piel desnuda. Con una mano quitas mi corpiño y quedo completamente desnuda, tus labios recorren mis hombros y llegas a mi pecho, con la lengua jugueteas con mi seno mientras con tu mano acaricias el otro, un gemido se me escapa, mis manos están sobre las sabanas ¡me tienes hincada frente a ti! Mi cuerpo se arquea de placer, dejas mi pecho y tu boca llega a mi cuello mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo como si fueras un sexy vampiro, tomas mi cintura pegándola más a tu cuerpo y me susurras al oído.

_-¡Me encantan tus coletas! Me gusta que te hayas peinado de nuevo así, me excita tanto… Eres hermosa, eres deliciosa y eres solo mía_

_-Sí, soy completamente tuya_

Te colocas atrás de mí, tus manos acarician mi cuerpo y llegan de nuevo a mi intimidad, comienzas a jugar de nuevo con mi punto más sensible, arqueo mi cuerpo pero estas atrás de mí y con tu lengua recorres de nuevo mi cuello, llegas a mi nuca y comienzas a mordisquear, me pides que permanezca hincada; comienzas a recorrer mi espalda con la lengua, recorres cada parte lamiendo y mordisqueando, llegas a mis nalgas y siento como te acuestas en la cama boca arriba y tus manos se posan en mis caderas ¡Por Dios… Me estas torturando! Lentamente te colocas debajo de mí... ¡Estoy completamente a tu merced! Cierro los ojos al sentir como tu lengua comienza a juguetear con mi intimidad... Con tus manos haces que baje un poco más, comienzas a recorrer cada centímetro de mi intimidad, tu lengua llega a mi punto sensible y comienza a torturarme cada vez más, comienzo a balancear un poco mis caderas, tus manos me guían, mis gemidos son cada vez más fuertes ¡Es una verdadera tortura! Tu lengua es muy tibia, me estás haciendo gozar, continuas torturándome con movimientos circulares suaves, entre gemidos digo tu nombre y eso te excita más. Aprietas mis caderas haciéndolas danzar al ritmo de la pasión, tu lengua se mueve cada vez más rápido hasta que llega mi segundo orgasmo... Mi cuerpo suda y mi respiración es cada vez más agitada.

Lentamente me recuestas sobre tu cuerpo, escucho tu respiración igual de agitada que la mía, todo es tan exquisito... Siento la dureza de tu miembro cerca de mi mejilla, sigues con el pantalón puesto… Pero no será por mucho tiempo. Me pongo de rodillas y mis manos llegan al zipper del pantalón… lo bajo lentamente y muerdo mi labio inferior al sentir tu erección al máximo. Con mucha paciencia te despojo de la prenda y quedas en bóxer... Con una mano acaricio la dureza tu miembro masajeándolo lentamente ¡Me sonríes muy coqueto!... Te devuelvo la sonrisa, humedezco mis labios con la lengua mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Comienzo a bajar el bóxer ¡Todo es exquisito! Una vez que la última prenda queda en algún lugar de la cama llevo la mano a tu miembro acariciándolo suavemente, siento tu excitación en su máximo esplendor ¡Quiero probarlo! Lentamente bajo un poco para que mis labios lo toquen… Sientes el primer contacto de mi boca en tu miembro y gimes de placer. Ahora me toca a mí sonreír ¡Me encanta torturarte! Comienzo a recorrerlo lentamente con mi lengua húmeda y escucho tus gemidos ahogados haciéndome excitar aún más, con mucho cuidado lo introduzco a mi boca y comienzo a saborearlo.

_-¡Detente Candy… Por favor!_

_-Me asusto un poco ¿Por qué me pides que me detenga? - ¿Te… estoy lastimando?_

_-No mi amor, no me lastimas es todo lo contrario, todo es tan exquisito que me harás explotar amor y quiero hacerte mía antes de que eso pase_

Me sonríes con amor pero en tu mirada veo tanto deseo, te levantas y comienzas a besarme... Acaricias mis coletas, tu mirada recorre todo mi cuerpo desnudo y con una sonrisa torcida me susurras al oído.

_-Necesito poseerte, necesito hacerte mía… solo mía ¡te deseo tanto Candy!_

_-Y yo a ti, te necesito, hazme tuya por favor_

Mi suplica es música para tus oídos... Comienzas con besos apasionados, caricias que recorren todo mi cuerpo con tanta necesidad ¡Por Dios! Si sigues así harás que tenga otro orgasmo sin ni siquiera penetrarme. Lentamente volteas mi frágil cuerpo y acomodas una almohada frente a mí; besas mi espalda y la recorres con tus manos, haces que me incline un poco hasta quedar recostada sobre la almohada y comienzas a acariciar mis senos, mis gemidos son más fuertes… ¡No puedo resistir! Me tienes demasiado excitada, con tus manos tomas mis caderas y las levantas un poco... Tengo que morder la sabana para no gritar, tengo que ahogar mis gemidos aunque sé que estamos solos. Tu miembro erecto roza un poco en mis nalgas, si me sigues torturando así… Me voy a correr nuevamente.

Separas un poco mis piernas y te posas entre ellas, tomas mis caderas con suavidad... Recorres mi espalda acariciándola lentamente y me penetras, estas entrando muy lentamente en mí, todo es tan exquisito, no puedo ahogar mis gemidos... Es tanto el placer que estoy sintiendo, mis manos aprietan las sabanas como si quisieran desgarrarlas, sales totalmente de mí y vuelves a penetrarme completamente. Comienzas con movimientos lentos entrando y saliendo de mí... Tus embestidas comienzan a tomar más ritmo, puedo escuchar tus gemidos, nuestros cuerpos chocan. Comienzo a moverme imitando el ritmo de tus embestidas. Mientras me penetras llevas tu mano a mi intimidad y comienzas a masajear mi punto más sensible… Jugueteas con el cada vez más rápido haciendo tus embestidas más fuertes, todo mi interior se contrae sintiéndote muy dentro de mi… ¡No puedo soportar más! Comienzo a gemir más fuerte ¡Me estas llevando a la locura! Mis piernas tiemblan, mi cuerpo vibra completamente. Tus embestidas son más rápidas y fuertes, muevo mis caderas más rápido, todo es tan delicioso… Solo se escuchan las olas, nuestros gemidos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos, susurras mi nombre entre gemidos ahogados, aumentas el ritmo de tus embestidas y sigues el ritmo de la pasión hasta llegar juntos al orgasmo… Un orgasmo tan intento y delicioso.

Me dejo caer sobre la almohada y caes sobre mi sin lastimarme, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos siguen unidos, besas mi cuello. Tu respiración es agitada, tu cuerpo me cubre por completo, me das un beso en los labios y me susurras al oído que me amas, sales muy despacio de mí y doy un pequeño gemido, te recuestas a un lado mío y me llevas a tu pecho abrazándome, nos tapamos un poco con la sabanas y me das un tierno beso en los labios, haces a un lado unos rizos húmedos que juguetean en mi cara, paso mi mano por tu mejilla y acomodo tu cabello que esta igual de húmedo que el mío, te doy un pequeño beso en los labios y nos abrazamos aún más.

_-Eres fantástica Candy, eres deliciosa mi hermosa pecosa, te amo_

_-Tú también eres fantástico mi amor, te amo tanto_

_-Esta noche no te dejare dormir ni un solo minuto, por eso deje que durmieras todo lo que quisieras en el hotel_

_-¡Ah! Entonces ¿Por eso me dejaste sola en el hotel?_

_-Jajaja, si mi amor, tenía que preparar todo esto, por eso te deje la nota y te envié la rosa con la dirección para que vinieras_

_-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Por qué no le pusiste remitente?_

_-Porque se lo curiosa que eres y te conozco tan bien que te puedo asegurar que estabas enojada conmigo por dejarte sola, estaba dudando que vinieras a la cita_

_-Pues sí, tienes razón, estoy… bueno estaba enojada contigo por haberme dejado sola, después llego la nota y tenía mucha curiosidad, sabía que eras tú pero también me puse a pensar en que podría ser una broma como en la que caí hace muchos años_

_-¡Ni lo digas mi amor! Jamás permitiría que pasaras de nuevo por eso, discúlpame, solo quería darte una bonita sorpresa_

_-Pues sí que fue una hermosa sorpresa mi amor, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué me pediste que me peinara con coletas?_

_-Porque yo me enamore de ti cuando usabas tus coletas y con tus lindas pecas te veías realmente hermosa, siempre quise hacerte mía, estabas en mis sueños, en mis fantasías y por supuesto en mi corazón_

_-¿Tu fantasía era hacerme el amor usando mis coletas?_

_-Jajaja no me mires así mi amor, es una fantasía que siempre he tenido, pero después dejaste de peinarte así... Aunque amo todo de ti, por eso te pedí que usaras tus coletas y también veo que te pusiste el vestido que tanto me gusta_

_-Si mi amor, me gusta estar siempre sexy para ti, aunque debo admitir que estaba molesta y a la vez triste, pensé que se te había olvidado que día era hoy_

_-¡Jamás Candy! Jamás me olvidaría de que día es hoy, lo tengo tan presente como si hubiera sido ayer, aun no puedo creer que hace un año te hayas convertido en mi esposa, te amo tanto Candy_

_-Yo también te amo mi amor y no podría enojarme contigo, sabía que algo planeabas, gracias por tan hermoso regalo, todo es perfecto mi amor_

_-Candy, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa, hace un año me hiciste en el hombre más feliz del mundo, sé que no ha sido fácil, pero el amor que nos tenemos es mucho más fuerte que todo y quiero decirte que cada día que paso a tu lado me enamoro mas de ti, eres mi vida, eres mi todo, eres mi amor ¡Feliz aniversario Candy!_

_-Yo también te amo cada día mas mi amor, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, tu amor, tu comprensión y tus cuidados me hacen tan feliz, eres mi complemento, nacimos para estar juntos, nuestros caminos estaban siempre unidos, te amo tanto ¡Feliz aniversario Albert! te amo tanto mi príncipe de la colina_

_-Muy bien señora Andrew, esta noche no te podrás escapar de mí, estaremos una semana completa en este paraíso_

_-¡Pero Albert! Mi ropa está en el hotel_

_-¿Quién dijo que necesitaras ropa?_

_-¡Albert!_

_-Jajajaja me encantan tus pecas, es broma mi amor, toda tu ropa está aquí al igual que la mía, pero no la vamos a necesitar, ya que quiero amarte cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, quiero tenerte en mis brazos y hacerte mía_

_-Oh, señor Andrew, pero luego no te quejes que no te dejo en paz, jajaja, yo también quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y sentirte en mi a cada instante_

_-Eso me parece perfecto ¿Por qué no comenzamos de nuevo?_

_-Pero… tengo hambre_

_-Yo también, pero no de comida, si no de ti_

_-¡Albert!_

Me callaste con un beso apasionado, comenzamos a amarnos nuevamente, la cena se convirtió en desayuno, toda la noche nos la pasamos amándonos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacíamos. Era nuestro aniversario de bodas... En verdad soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, habíamos decidido esperar un poco para tener familia, queríamos disfrutar de nuestro amor al máximo y sin darnos cuenta esa hermosa semana apasionada que tuvimos concebimos a nuestro primer hijo, un hijo que vino a llenar de bendiciones y alegría nuestro hogar ¡Te amo tanto mi príncipe! Amo tu sonrisa, amo tu mirada, amo tu presencia, amo tu voz, amo todo de ti, pero lo que más amo… Es que tú me amas a mí.

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
